Swan Song
by Nostalgic Uncertainty
Summary: It's almost been a month since they won the final battle and Marina finds herself unable to move on from losing her closest friend, Tony Stark. Her quest to make things right leads her to dangers she's never encountered before. Will she bring Tony back to his loving family and friends for a happily ever after- or will she ruin everything he sacrificed himself for?


Smoothing out the lace of your red dress, you settled into the seat. You let out a shaky breath as you waited, crossing your legs at the ankle.

Any minute now…

"Mar, there you are. I've been looking for you buddy."

The second you heard his voice you looked up and tears started to spring up.

Dammit- I need to keep my composure.

Seeing him back in the flesh looking as fresh as ever made you emotional and the surge of feelings made you nauseous, "Hey… Tony." Your voice shook a little.

Tony's previously amused and teasing expression softened to one of concern as he sat next to you on the couch- the party in full swing around you both. "You alright? Lookin' a bit green there, that's Banner's thing, wouldn't want him suing you." He tilted his head towards the crowd where Dr. Banner stood conversing with Rhodey and Natasha.

You followed his movement to see Natasha giggling at something Bruce said while looking stunning in a black dress- that was the final straw. Your hand flew up to cover your mouth as tears blurred your vision.

"Shit— I didn't want to…" you were overcome with the sniffles.

Tony now confused and worried, brows furrowed, gently put his arm around your shoulders, "Hey, shh. Come on, let's get you some air." He patted your back and helped you up.

You leaned in close to him, a bit shaky on your high heels as he guided you away from the crowd. You didn't notice him tapping his wrist and alerting Pepper. Tony took a few sharp turns and soon you were in an outdoor area. You took a few deep breaths trying to calm down so you could talk. After all, that was exactly what you were here to do.

"Tony! Do you have any idea of the conversation you just interrupted?" Peppers heels clicked against the floor as she sprinted into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry- I didn't know Punk Rock Steven Seagal there was being serious, he laughs way too much-"

Peppers eyes narrowed, "He's the CEO of a major company Stark Industries is currently in the process of acquiring- any guesses on which one?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Probably not one I'd like to do business with-"

"Well it's good that I'm in charge then, isn't it? 'Cause you never-"

You sniffed back your tears trying to clear your nose to breathe and it was loud enough to silence the room.

Pepper gasped as she noticed you standing next to Tony. "Are you crying?" In seconds she was by your side.

"What did you do?" Sharpening her gaze, she directs the question to her man. Putting an arm around you for a side hug.

Taken aback he puts his hand on his chest and cocks a brow- "What? Why am I being questioned here?"

"She wasn't coming tonight and all of a sudden she's here and she's crying- and you're here-"

You chuckle shaking your head at their antics. "Oh you guys, I'm fine. I missed this."

"We hung out all day yesterday. You've gotten too attached, kid." He joked in a lighthearted tone, but he knew something was off with you. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Ms. Potts, but an urgent matter requires your attention." JARVIS chimed in and Pepper looked apologetic.

"It's okay Pep. I'm good- you can go." You attempted to reassure her.

"You sure?" She urged. "I can stay and we can talk just say the word."

"How come I don't get that option?" Tony whined.

Your smile widened "100 percent sure, boo. We'll talk later."

Pepper lingered for a second or two and then nodded.

"You take care of her, Tony."

"When am I not?"

She smiled at him for a moment and then she was headed out the door.

You sucked in a breath, lips parting to say you're-

He pointed at you "-Don't say "you're fine" cause I'm not buying it for a second."

"I do suck at lying." You sheepishly grinned- deciding not to lie.

"You're possibly the worst liar I've ever met."

"I'm honored."

"You should be."

You laughed wiping away the tears drying on your cheeks.

"Okay so let's hear it." He paused going into serious and focused mode, "What kickstarted the waterworks?"

Your mouth opened and then closed when you couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm waiting…" Tony insisted in a sing-song tone. You were getting visibly more and more nervous as you stood there. While Tony was getting increasingly suspicious. He sighed, "Look, whatever it is. It can't be as bad as the things you've heard from me."

Your lips molded into a smile as you thought back to every little moment you shared with the genius. Not one to keep secrets from one another.

"You're breaking my heart here, Mar. I thought we had something special." He frowned placing his hands on his arc reactor.

A dull ache started up in the back of your head. Lights felt too bright for a second- you blinked rapidly for a moment and it was alright again.

Time's running out.

Tony noticed and immediately sobered up, "You alright?"

You weren't ready to go back and face reality again- you wished you could stay here. "Tony… I… I can't tell you." Your voice broke off at the end as a sob wracked your frame.

"What's going on?" Tony firmly held onto your shoulders and demanded.

You shook your head, tears flowing out of you uncontrollably as you stepped closer and wrapped your arms around him. Tony hugged back and he could tell there was something majorly wrong. He gently pushed you back to be able to see your face, "You're scaring me, kiddo. Talk to me."

"I miss you… I just miss you so much!" You declared still clutching onto him like a lifeline.

"I'm right here." Tony's voice was reassuringly soft.

"I don't wanna go back- I can't. It hurts. It hurts-"

Beep

Your watch buzzed with the noise making you jump a bit making you freeze mid sob. As you were clinging to Tony, he felt it too and next thing you know. Your wrist was being examined by the genius. All it took was a few taps on the screen and; "I made this…" Tony whispered, quickly scanning every intricate detail.

Thinking it's too late to hide it, you decide to come clean. "Yes it's your tech, but years into the future.

"You're not my Marina." He took off his glasses and set it on the railing- taken aback by this new development.

You shook your head, "I'm not…"

"I gotta say, time travel. Wow. That's a new one." He chuckled, but wasn't amused. He was anxious at what the future holds witnessing your distraught state.

"I'm sorry, Tony." You apologize knowing you've ruined this reality for him. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I just had to see you."

Tony covers his mouth for a second closing his eyes. When he opens them you see a swirl of emotions in his beautiful, expressive orbs.

"Is Pepper… Rhodey-"

"They're okay…"

Instantly he looks relieved, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks to you… you saved the universe, Tony."

He blinked, eyes widened. You've never seen him so surprised. There were a few things in this world or beyond that could throw off Tony Stark and this seemed to be one of them. He's processing the situation and remains quiet as his mind races.

You slowly and softly raised both hands to rest on his cheeks, "You've always been a hero and now the whole universe finally sees it- it's beautiful and I'm so proud of you."

Tears continue to flow and Tony gulps as his throat gets restricted with the onslaught of feelings.

"You deserved to live though. You deserved to watch your daughter grow up, five years wasn't enough."

"Daughter? I have a kid?"

"You and Pepper have the cutest and smartest baby girl- her names Morgan and she has your brown eyes and signature smile that lights up the world." You smiled thinking of Morgan and your heart is gripped with further sorrow.

A lone tear rolls down his face as he smiles, "Morgan…After Pepper's uncle."

"She's only 5…she's gonna grow up without her ever loving, genius father and it isn't right!" You were gravitating towards hysterical territory it brought Tony out of his reverie.

Tony's heart ached seeing you lose your self like this. He wrapped you up in another hug, patting your head soothingly. "I'm sorry, Marina."

You savored the hug knowing it would be your last.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered it into your hair. "It's gonna be okay."

"We're gonna be okay. You can rest now."

You pulled away as the memory flashed through your mind. The visual of his eyes losing their shine and his arc reactor shutting down haunted you every single night. "No. This will never be okay. I'm gonna fix this." There was fire in your eyes and it scared Tony- he knew how stubborn you could be once you set your mind to something.

"Like hell you will." He firmly rejected the notion. "I don't know what transpires in the future, but from what I can gather it's isn't rainbows and sunshine."

"I won't stop until I get you back. You've got a life to live- those assholes kept using you and never thanked you once when you were alive! They don't deserve your life. It's not fair-" Your volume increased with your anger.

"Life isn't fair!" He yelled. "The fight needs to be fought- even if not everyone gets to come back- that's just how it works- that's the hero gig."

"The fight isn't over yet." You stood your ground.

"Sounds to me it is- we won. So all you're gonna do is go home and move on from this. Live your life- take care of Pep and.. Morgan-"

"No! I refuse to let you go- I can't."

He gripped and shook your shoulders "Yes you can and you will." He glared for a moment trying to send the message home. Only to sigh after seeing the ever present defiance in your eyes, cursing under his breath. There was only one way he could make sure you were safe.

He grabbed your wrist again, quickly tapping on the screen-

"No!" You yelped knowing what he intends to do. His grip tightened and his movements on the watch were too quick.

"Don't do this. Tony, Please." you begged.

Tony's heart broke at the sound, but you left him no choice.

"I can't risk you putting yourself and everyone else in danger trying to tweak the past, Marina."

"I'll never get a chance to see you again."

"Yes you will. When the time is right. Don't waste your life on me. It's worth too much."

You were hyperventilating at this point. Trying to memorize his features, how his presence feels in the room- always making you feel safe, the sound of his voice. Knowing it's going to be the last time- "I love you."

Tony smiled in response, tucking your hair behind your ear with his free hand, and placed a soft peck on the top your head as you managed to return the smile.

Then he tapped the screen and you were gone. He leaned against the railing and held his head in his hands.

You returned back and immediately checked the watch and as expected- it wouldn't work anymore. That wouldn't stop you though, your journey to the past had inspired you. You had an idea on how to bring Tony back and it didn't involve Thanos or the infinity stones.

You needed to arrange a meeting with Death- she had something of yours.


End file.
